Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A./Credits
Opening Credits * "The Wiggles: Wiggledancing!" * "Wiggle Dancing" * The Wiggles: ** Murray Wiggle - Murray Cook ** Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt ** Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field ** Greg Wiggle - Greg Page ** Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick ** Dorothy the Dinosaur - Lyn Stuckey ** Wags the Dog - Kristy Talbot ** Henry the Octopus - Katherine Patrick * Wiggly Dancers: Brett Clarke (Dance Captain), Ryan De Saulnier, Caterina Mete, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Adrian Quinnell, Lucy Stuart, Zoe Velez, Katty Villafuerte * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Producer/Director: Paul Field * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley Ending Credits * Live Switch Operator: Marty Kell * Tour Manager: Mike Klein * Production Manager: Brian Blumeyer * Production Assistant: Paige Turner * FOH Sound Engineer: Alex Keller * Systems Engineer: Arnold Hernandez * Lighting Crew: Drew Baca, Brian Monaham * Video: John Scruggs * Camera: Brian Milne, Mitch Nyberg * Wardrobe Manager: Terrah Trimble * Rigger/Carpenter; Mark Minalodum * Carpenter: Steve Ward * Merchandise: Mark Curtis * Truck Drivers: Edgar Stuckey, Steve Ghenenfant * And special thanks to: Sloan Coleman, Glenn Grabski, David Roberts and Liam Donaghy * Video Post Production and Colour by: Splica Media * Audio Post Production by: Robin Gist * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field Songs * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Look Both Ways ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Move Your Arms Like Henry ** P. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Box Dancer ** F. Mills ** (Peter Piper Music Ltd.. Administered by The Valentine Music Group, Frandon Music) * [[Hoop Dee Doo ** F. Loesser & M. Delugg ** (Amy Dee Music Corp. Used with permission of Music Sales Corp. and MPI Communications, Inc.) * Monkey Dance ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Brown Girl In The Ring ** (Traditional arr.) M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Fruit Salad ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Sailing Around The World ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Wiggle Bay ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Swim Like A Fish ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Mop Mop ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Dancing In The Sand ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay, P. Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Agapame Tin Athena ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Bow Wow Wow ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay, P. Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Play Your Guitar With Murray ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) *Sydney Barcarolle ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, D. Lindsay, S. Moran **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Hot Potato ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Wiggly Medley: ** Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page *** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) ** Here Come The Chicken *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page *** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) ** Hot Potato *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field *** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) ** Dancing In The Sand *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field, P. Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) ** Move Your Arms Like Henry *** P. Field *** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) ** Bow Wow Wow *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay, P. Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) ** D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field *** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) ** Captain's Wavy Walk *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay *** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) ** Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page G.Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay *** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, and welcome to the world Marie Clare Field, Diana O'Neill Publicity, Fred Gaffney and all Gaffney International Licensing, Barry Moore, Leanne Williams and all at Wiggly Tunes, Rebekka Fairwether and all at Digital Pictures, All at the ABC, All at Roadshow, All at HIT Entertainment in the USA, All at HIT Entertainment in the UK * Special Thanks to: Mike Conway - General Manager Business Affairs, The Wiggles, The Wiggles Office Staff, Michelle Ahern, Carmelina Arcella, Liam Donaghy, Kylie Gull, Alex Keller, Jaroslav Kyral, Jill Lloyd, Sarah McCloskey, Oliver Morton-Evans, Pablo Munoz, Ben Murrow, Tony Rioseco, James Rioseco, Marc Taylor, Kate Tibbertsma * The Wiggles use Australian Made Maton Guitars * A Big thank you to all the children and parents who listen to our music and come to our shows. we hope you all keep on wiggling. * Visit us at www.thewiggles.com.au *(P) 2006 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Sound Recording Made by The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Manufactured and distributed by Roadshow. First published 2006 in Australia by the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Made in Australia. © 2006 the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Category:Credit pages Category:2006